


Stop Staring

by transperalta



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, artist, idk where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: One train station, two beautiful men, and three fairly angry words exchanged between them.In which artist!seonghwa finds another model, and can't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was the most beautiful time of the day. Well, to Yeosang anyway. To everyone else in the world, it probably came across as tiring and repetitive, the same routine over and over again. Especially this particular morning, where the sky was grey and clouded over, and the air chilled you down to the bone. But would this really stop Yeosang from enjoying himself? Of course not! The morning was a new start, and no matter what happened the day before, he could always guarantee that the next morning his routine would be the same. The rest of his life was hectic, but this part stayed the same no matter what. It was somewhat comforting.

The breeze bombarded his colourful hair as he strolled down to the train station, blowing strands of pink into the wind. Yeosang tugged his jacket closer to his body, protecting himself from the cold, and picked up his pace. The environment around him had once been filled with beautiful fields and views of local forests, but as he approached the busier parts of town he noticed his surroundings transform into a more polluted, disappointing sight. It was a shame. The town in which he had grown up had been turned into some gang site, a place of violence and destruction. And to think that his father was probably contributing to this made him feel sick to his stomach.

Dragging himself out of these negative thoughts, he arrived at the station and entered a nearby coffee shop, being both thirsty and eager to waste time before his train. His slender hands shook slightly as he pulled out his wallet, paying for a small chai latte to warm his chilled body. After collecting the cup he chose a table in the corner of the shop, next to a large window which overlooked the tracks and the scenery beyond. On the way, his eyes had caught a blonde man, sitting serenely on the other side of the room, notepad in hand and pencil behind his ear. Curiosity almost leaked out of the man's eyes, skirting around the room, seeking out something that Yeosang couldn't quite pinpoint. Without lingering too long, he sat down and just took in his surroundings. From the beauty of the flower fields outside to the soft lighting of the room, Yeosang admired it all. There was something about the wonder of life that entered him every morning, inspiring him in different ways every single day. Maybe he was just lucky to be this way. Whatever it was, he was thankful for it too. These days it seemed as if everyone was so down, pessimistic about the day ahead. Why couldn't anyone appreciate the small things anymore?

Thinking about it, the artistic man across the shop was the first person who Yeosang had seen in a while whose eyes had seemed hopeful. Just by looking at him he could tell that he was different. Different to all the others he knew. But the same as him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the waiter he knew so well, Yunho. The man knew little about him and yet knew him so well at the same time. This time around Yunho had come bearing a gift. Specifically, he placed another chai latte onto the dark wood of the table.

"Thanks Yunho, but I didn't order this. Just the one today."

The confused expression on Yeosang's face was clearly easy to read, as Yunho chuckled.

"I know that, dummy. Do you think I don't read your orders? No, this was ordered for you. Came with a note, too."

With hesitant hands, Yeosang delicately picked up the note, examining it under the light.

'Just for you. Drink up, you look handsome <3 -Notepad Guy'

Without even thinking, Yeosang glanced over at the artist, and, as he expected, he was poised with pencil at the ready, smiling over at him.

For the next twenty minutes Yeosang sat there, simply enjoying the calm of early morning. Towards the end, he even forgot that he was under watch.

As his serenity came to an end, and his train was to arrive in a few minutes, he began to collect his possessions. Preparing to leave, a silhouette appeared in the corner of his eye, drawing his attention. Before he even had the chance to look at the figure, a small piece of paper came into his view on the table.

"Here. I thought you should see it. You drew my attention, even from across the room. I really like your hair."

Not an uncommon compliment for someone with bright pink hair, but for some reason coming from him it meant a whole lot more.

It made his heart flutter.

"Thank you! Your art is really good, maybe you could teach me sometime?"

It was worth a shot.

"It would be my pleasure. Would you mind telling me what your name is?"

Maybe this was getting somewhere.

"My name is Kang Yeosang, and you, handsome stranger?"

Maybe.

"Oh, my name is-"

"Calling the first train to Seoul, departing now. Calling..."

Maybe... maybe not.


	2. Serenity

My name is Park Seonghwa. 

I met you in that one coffee shop, in the train station. You know the one. 

The first thing I saw was your hair, a striking shade of pink which stood out boldly within the muted colours of the autumn landscape. Your slender fingers almost slid through the soft strands as you tried to fix it, though it had once been ruffled by the strong breeze. They then fell down to your pocket, pulling out your wallet and retrieving one thin note. Your eyes were fixed onto the cashier in front of you, someone you seemed to have a close relationship with. The edges of your lips lifted as you chuckled with your friend, and you took your eyes off him for a split second to close them in sweet serenity. 

When you finished ordering, I saw your pupils skirt around the room, scouting out the perfect place to settle. I prayed you would choose the window seat. It gave me a view of the trees, but also your profile and drink. I wanted to draw you. 

You sat in that window seat, just as I wanted. You looked peaceful, and when your drink came to the table you simply thanked your friend and sat back, sipping slowly. 

Without thinking, my hands got to work, lightly sketching the outline of your face against the glass. Then to your eyes, which were often glazed over, admiring the outside world and the leaves floating down onto the train tracks. Every once in a while, you would lift your drink to your lips, eventually exhausting it and setting it down on the wood. 

I wasn't done. You looked ethereal with that drink in your hands, comfortable and at peace.

I got you another one. 

Even when you were confused, you looked beautiful. 

When we made eye contact from across the shop, it felt like time slowed down. Thank you for not thinking I was a creep. 

Talking to you felt like heaven too. Not to be too cliche or anything, but your voice was like music to my ears. Sweet like honey, smooth like butter, whatever else there is to say.

But you don't know my name. You rushed off, before I could even start.

My name is Park Seonghwa.


End file.
